Missing
by JasZ1991
Summary: She hears something behind her, she turns around to see a huge guy with a gun. By the way he was dress she's way out of her time zone. ArdethXOC First Mummy story! Plz R
1. Missing

I don't own anything to do with the Mummy but I do own Iris, Isis, Tyme, Rogue, and September.

* * *

The day light was overshadowed by a dark looming figure. The winds picked up and the signs of a desert storm roared over the land.

A young woman with wavy, bleach blond hair with black roots, ivory skin, chocolate brown eyes, poutly lips stood before her cousin. She's nothing like her sister nor her cousins, their more lady, and her mother doesn't seem to mind. Anyways their at Tyme's house waiting for the others to appear.

"Tyme." The young woman mutters to her sick cousin, "are you sure?"

"Yes, Iris." Tyme tells her, "Now, don't tell Rogue about it."

"Gah, why would I tell your hubby about that?"

Both girls have deep accents that make men weak...

"To get me angry."

"I'm not as stupid as to get the goddess of time after my butt." Iris laughs as her twin sister walks in.

Isis has long wavy black hair, bright blue eyes etc. They look the same but their eye color is different plus their hair. Iris was tired of being compared to her twin so she blenched it.

"Unlike last time." Isis states as she hands Tyme a cup of hot chocolate.

Iris forces a fake laugh, "Sweet sister that was you. Don't you remember when your boyfriend slipped your engagement ring into her cup and she nearly choked."

"Ummmm." Isis states as she blushes.

The two sisters begin to bicker as their older cousin and Tyme older twin sister walks in.

"What's going on?" September asks as she sits next to her sister.

"Their aguring about who got me pissed off."

September giggles as she takes Tyme's hand.

"Evan did." September states.

"Yeah, your husband did piss me off when he took DDR away from me."

Iris and Isis stop yelling at each other to see a claming look on Tyme's face. Suddenly, Tyme looks as if she's to prevent a sneeze. Iris blanks as her cousin sneezes, upon opening her eyes sees sand. A huge amount of it.

"Damn It!" Iris yells.

She hears something behind her, she turns around to see a huge guy with a gun. By the way he was dress she's way out of her time zone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell what you think.


	2. Visits

Sorry it took so long, I was having problems with my computer but here's the next chap.

* * *

Rick O'Connell watches his wife and son in the library; a knock on the door takes him out of his trace. It's only been a year since Imohtep has risen. Nearly losing his wife and his son at the same time, has taken a toll on him. He goes off to open the door. He sees his loyal friend Ardeth Bay standing there, his features contorted with fright.

"Ardeth, what in the hell are you doing here?" Rick hisses.

In truth, Rick could tell by the look in Ardeth's face that hell is about to break loose again.

"I'm afraid it isn't a pleasent visit for I bring bad news."

"Always." Rick rolls his eyes, "What's going on?"

"It seems that there's another attempt to bring Imohtep back."

Closing his eyes, Rick begins to rock at the balls of his feet and heels.

"I have to stop doing this. I can't keep putting my family in danger because of some-"

"Rick?" Evy appears looking concerned between both men. "Ardeth, come in."

"I'm sorry to say that we are in need for your help once more." Ardeth whispers as Rick gives him a death glare.

"What's going on?" She asks.

Evy's bright blue eyes shine with love and mischief.

"Someone is trying to bring Imohtep back."

Freezing up, Evy looks at her husband.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." he states.

"We'll get back to you in a bit."

"I will wait for your answer."

Ardeth starts back to the door and gives his friends a pleading look as he steps out of their home.

Walking down the streets of London, Ardeth decides to along the side streets. Hearing harsh tones being exchanged from a couple of man.

"I've found this girl, and I find her useless to me."

He can see the shadows of the men and a woman who seems to be chained up.

"She's a pretty thing. I'll give you a couple of pounds for her."

Ardeth walks closes to the shadows to see the young girl beaten to a bloody plump. Anger rose within him. She's dressed in pants and a every short top that goes up to her ribcage.

"Alright."

The girl tries to pull away from the man's wondering hands, she kicks him and tries to run. Another man tackles her down and starts to beat her and tries to grope her. She squirms and kicks when Ardeth has had enough. He knows better when to get involved with these types of things, but he can't help it. Beating the men up for harming the girl, he stares down into deep brown eyes that close on him as soon as they made content. Rushing back to the O'Connell's, Ardeth knocks on the door while shifting the young girl in his arms. Rick opens the door, stunned to see his friend with a young woman in his arms. Letting him in, they see to the girl's injuries. Evy appears with young Alex at her side. Gasping at the sight of the young woman's wounds she rushes Alex to his room. She tries to help, making Rick and Ardeth to get items. The girl stirs, her eyes open to stare up at Evy. Fear and angry rose in them as she tried to get up.

"Don't move." Evy whispers, "Your wounds are deep and you need to rest."

Iris just stares up at her, her head pounding with pain she tries to sit up. Suddenly, her world once again goes black.

Ardeth, Rick, and Evy sit in the front room talking softly as the young girl sleeps. Ardeth explained to his friends what had happened and they have agreed to help the girl until she was well enough to go out on her own. Ardeth decided to leave that night to prepare his people for the fight.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry for errors and other things. Please tell me what you think. :-D I know this isn't much, but i'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again

Jas


	3. Napped

I know this isn't much. I hope you enjoy and i'm posting the girl who will play as Iris on my profile.

* * *

Two Month's Later,

Everything was still quiet and the world is still save. Ardeth once again went to the O'Connell's to seek their help. Hearing young Alex's laughter coming from the back yard; walking to the back yard. He sees Alex, Evy, Rick and a young woman there. Rick and Alex were playing catch, Evy and the woman were reading something. he quietly watch his friends.

"Ardeth!" Evy calls out to him.

"Evelyn." He greets her as he walks over to her and the young woman.

Rick and Alex stop and walk over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Rick asks.

"I'm here upon you, my friends, to help me once again." Ardeth whispers.

"We told you-"

"No, Rick you told him." Evy hisses at her husband.

"Evy, don't-"

"Riis, come on lets go inside." Young Alex pulls on Iris' hand.

Ardeth looks at the young girl.

She was beautiful, different from the woman in his tribe. Alex seems to be fond of the young woman.

"She's the girl you saved, Ardeth." Evy assures him. "She's a sweet girl."

"Doesn't talk much." Rick mutters as he gives Ardeth a leering look before handing him a glass of water. "Listen, I know I'm being a-"

"It's fine," Ardeth assures them.

"We'll help, we just need to get Alex with a Nanny." Evy states as she looks into Ardeth's eyes.

"Get Iris to do it." Rick mutters. "I mean she's become Alex's friend and he seems to like her a lot."

"Iris?" Ardeth asks.

"The girl you saved."

Rick and Ardeth stare at each other as Alex rushes out.

"Mum! Dad!" Panic touch his features as his voice.

"Alex?" Evy stands as she rushes to his side.

"Ris is gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"She told me to go wash my hands, while made me something to eat. When I came back everything was in dismay and she was gone."

Rick pulls out a rollover and rushes into the house with Ardeth at his side. They see bowls, cups, glass, knifes on the ground; one knife had blood on it. Something breaks from the front room; rushing they see a man pulling on Iris' hair. Her body lays limp as the man drops her and pulls out his own weapon.

"Iris!" Alex yells as he appears.

"Stay back Alex!" Rick yells.

The man grins as his eyes roam the room.

"I will spare all your lives if you let me take this bitch back to my master." The man smirks as he's hand slowly touches Iris' arm.

"Dad! Don't let them take Riis."

"Like any of you can do anything."

He walks up to the O'Connell's and Ardeth, leaving Iris on the ground.

"We can!" Evy yells.

"Really, you-"

Suddenly, he stops walking and stares at them.

"You bitch." He spits as he turns, a knife sticks out of his back. "You'll die!" He rushes toward Iris, who stands in front of the man.

"Run, Iris!" Alex yells.

Iris stand in front of him and punches him in the face and kicks him, he falls to his knees before her.

"You will never be your sister and my master will have your head for being who you are traitor!"

He vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Iris are you alright?" Evy asks as she checks Iris over.

"Riis what did he mean by-"

Iris looks out of the window and pushes Evy out of the way. Gun shots are shot toward them. Iris pulls Alex down to the ground as Rick and Ardeth shoot.

"Run!" Ardeth yells.

Iris makes Alex and Evy go first as they crawl out of the cross fire. Once safely against the wall, Iris goes to the kitchen to see three men there. She lets out a long sigh as she grabs a bowl and flings it at them. One grabs her by the arms and drags her out of the door. She lets out a scream as they pick her up. The O'Connell's as they rush her out. One man stood before them, his eyes seem be in grief.

"She'll be in the desert to severe as a man's wench. Save her and you'll prevent death." He states, "I'm a friend not a foe."

He rushes out.

__

Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any errors and the length. thanks to those who reveiwed!


	4. Darknight

sorry lots of things going on that i forgot to update, but i remember and here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

Two nights later,

Rick, Alex, Evy, Ardeth and Jonathan head out to the desert trying to find Iris and stop Imohtep once again. They've run into many people: thieves, professors, and etc. None of them knew about Iris and that made Alex upset. Coming across a small tenting area a group of man surrounded around it, Rick goes up.

"What's going on?" He asks rather annoyed.

"They have a young girl that's new tonight and the highest bidder gets to bed her." The old man smirks, "She's a virgin."

Disgusted Rick looks back at his family and friend.

"Here's Heaven!" They push a girl into the circle of men.

The men began to howl as they try to touch the girl, Alex notices the girls hair.

"Dad, it's Iris!" Alex yells.

Pushing his way toward her, Rick sees her in chains. Her body slightly exposed to the men and her hair covers somewhat of her body.

"Iris!" Rick yells as he reaches for her.

A man hits Rick. Iris eyes widen as she pulls on the chains and rushes toward Rick. She falls to her knees as she reaches Rick. Someone grabs her by the hair and pulls, she rolls back and gets her hair free. She drop kicks a guy and uses the chains as her weapons, Rick gets up and aims his gun at them. Three men appear beaten and scared.

"She's rebelling again!" One hisses.

They rush toward her; all the others run away as Rick punches one of them. Iris jumps one from the back and wraps the chains around his neck. One grabs her and tries to get her off not knowing his friend is being choked. Ardeth shot the man trying to pull her off, Iris falls. The other falls to his knees and falls to the ground dead. Rick shoots the other man in the leg.

"Kill me, and you will never-"

"You might as well give me what I want Joel!" Iris yells.

Her voice soft and sweet yet, pissed and upset.

"Iris, you will pay for your sister and cousins actions." Joel yells.

"I wasn't there when Noah died! Plus he attempted to kill Em, Ev, and Is! You helped him! You tried to kill my family!"

"I was doing what the gods told me to do!"

"Bull and you know it!" Iris crawls over to him, "You are no longer my cousin. I disown you, you ungrateful bastard!"

"Riis, I did what was right."

"You listened to him, instead of us. We are your family Joel. Not him!" Tears stream down.

"I tried to get you out of here cousin. I really did. I care for you."

Ardeth walks over and looks Rick.

Iris shakes her head, "If my mother and uncle come hear about this. You know your fate, Joel. I can't do anything about it."

"You can, talk to Em, to the phases! To Tye!"

"No, they can't either. They are the next in line until they retire. They don't like it when you attempted to kill your own kind. Remember what happened to Noah when he nearly killed Em the first time. Then the second time."

"I ask you to kill me now." Joel takes her hands.

She whispers something to him in their native tongue.

"Riis!"

Iris stands and walks over to one of the others who lay dead. Taking the key out she unlocks the chains and walks away.

"Riis."

"I'm not like you Joel. I don't kill my kind, never have never will." She shouts over her shoulder.

She goes up to Alex and gives him a hug.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yes." He answers.

She smiles.

"I thought you were mute." Rick calls out as they start to walk way leaving Joel alone.

"Nope, I can talk. I prefer to get to know people before I open my mouth."

"Why?" Evy asks.

"My cousin told me that not everyone is as friendly as they seem. To keep to myself before I figure them out."

"So, she talked to me." Alex states as he holds Iris' hand.

"Yes, because I have a nephew your age. Sadly my sister married young."

"How young?" Evy asks

"Sixteen."

"That's not young." Ardeth mutters.

"It is where I come from." Iris sighs. "My mother had a fit! It was great to watch, but sad since she's my younger sister."

"Really, how old were you?"

"Sixteen." They gave her a confused look."We're twins." She states.

"Oh."

"That must be hard to deal with." Evy states.

"Not really, my parents know who was who since our eye color is different. My sister has Ice blue eyes while I have brown." Iris smiles, "Than I got tired of being called Isis by my cousin Tye so I bleached my hair."

"Your sister is named Isis?" Ardeth asks.

"Yeah," Iris sighs. "My mother prefers her over me or Ivy."

"Really?"

"Yup, I feel out of place. Isis has our mother, Ivy has our father. I have no one."

"You'll find someone." Evy mutters.

Jonathan gives Iris a once over.

"Does your sisters share the same features as you?" He asks.

Iris gives him a look.

"Yeah..Expect hair and eye color." Iris mumbles.

"Would you-"

Sand swirls around them as something appears before them. Imohtep stand before them, looking deadly.

* * *

tell me what you guys thinks. sorry for the length and the errors. Plz and Thank you


	5. Onions?

sorry for the length..enjoy!

* * *

Iris pushes Alex behind her and looks into the eyes of the High priest Imohtep. Imohtep stares at Iris with interest as he walks over to them, something about her remember him of a young priestess that lived in the palace long ago.

He speaks to her as he touches her arms. Iris give him a look and pushes him away. Again he attempts to speak to her.

She yells, "I don't speak dumbass!"

Rick lets out a bark of a laugh, only to be scrolled by his wife.

"He said that he knows you." Alex mutters, "and how are you alive after all these years."

"Ummm....," Iris taps her foot. "Onions?"

Ardeth gives her a look.

"Do not test the creature."

"I can test whatever I want Goth guy." Iris growls.

"Goth man?"

Iris ignores Ardeth and looks at Imohtep, "okay, Mr. Clean."

"Iris back away slowly." Rick hisses as he pulls out his gun out again.

"Chill." She waves her hand at him.

Forgetting what year she's really in she cocks her head to Imohtep.

"Alex go with your mom and dad."

"I'm not leaving you, Riis."

"Do it," Iris looks at Imohtep and smiles. "Why don't you leave us alone for awhile? I've had a bad day and I don't want to kick your sorry ass."

Suddenly, he vanishes.

"You speak differently from us. Where are you from?" Jonathan mutters.

"America." She states as she sits down.

"I'm from there." Rick tells her.

"Cool Beans."

"Cool Beans?"

"That's slang."

"It changed so much."

"It will."

"Wait what?"

"I'm not from around here." Iris mutters shyly.

"We've noticed."

"I'm from America 76 years from now.

"So, basically, you're not born yet."

"I'm not sure about that."

"You came from the future?" Alex shouts.

"Yup, well Kinda....My cousin sent me back by accident."

"Are you some sort of witch?" Ardeth asks.

"Ha! If my uncle heard you say that he'd have your head."

"Why is that?" Evy asks curiously.

"My uncle hates witches after what happened to my cousin Emmy."

"She's the one who sent you back?"

"Oh no, her sister Tye did."

"I'm so confused." Jonathan mumbles.

"Ha! I sure as hell was."

Suddenly, her features change as she looks up at the moon.

"What's wrong?" Ardeth asks.

"Tonight is the night to give our thanks to 'our' gods." Iris mutters.

"You can do it." Rick mutters.

Evy looks at Iris with interest and excitement; something new has been introduced to her. Starting a fire was the easy part, but having the O'Connell's, Jonathan, and Ardeth watching her it made it a tad be harder.

She grabs sand and lets it fall over her head while muttering. "Lady Fice, make me steady and aware. For I will forever seek your loving ways." Lifting a canteen of water she pours some of it down her head. "Icera, mother of water and ice I beg of you to make me feel useful and pure. For I' am your daughter." Looking up at the moon, she closes her eyes as she pours more one herself and the ground. "Netti, goddess of the night light my way as my heart for I seek truth." She grabs more sand. "Jola, goddess of dreams protect me and my friends as we sleep. To keep evils away" She stands up and twirls around the fire. "Sayra, Goddess of fire, give me strength and hope. For I seek warmth from the cold" Lifting her hands up to the sky, she falls to her knees. "Jesslie let the right man win my heart for I'm afraid to love. I wish no harm to those who I hold dear and let their hearts grow when they fall in love" She takes out a blade and slices her palms and wrists."Nera, I give you my life to honor you." She mutters, "For you are the mother of all that lives and you are the bringer of death as life. You are time." Closing her eyes she places her hands over the fire.

"What are you doing?" Ardeth yells as she pulls her away.

"Lucky I finish it!" Iris snaps.

Ardeth takes her hands and looks over them. Nothing.

"What the hell!" Rick mutters.

"Sayra heals the wounds as Nera restores some or our youth."

"What kind of gods to you worship?" Evy asks.

"The Asilian goddess'."

"The what?"

Suddenly, a crack of thunder is heard from afar as a gust of wind and the fire rose a few feet away.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry for errors and length! please tell me what you think. Thanks once again.


	6. Mr Clean

Next Morning,

Iris stares out at the sand piles as she pulls her hair back. Ardeth notices tattoos on her left hip and right hip as her wrists, he looks up at her.

"What are the tattoo's for?" He asks.

Iris looks up at him and frowns.

"Stands for what god or goddess gets you when you die." She teases.

"Really?"

"No...Not really."

"Then what?"

"The one's on my left hip stand for Elarz, the god of war craft, the one next to is for Ace the god of the underworld. The other two on my right hip is for Rown the god of fire, and the other for Icera the goddess of water and Ice."

"How about the ones on your wrists."

Iris sighs.

"The one on the left is for Nera; while the right one is for Sayra her sister."

"You carry your gods with you."

"Kinda have to. I was born with the tattoos and the gods."

"We need to get you some shoes." Rick mutters.

"It's okay. I kind of have to worship Icera, so the sand isn't too hot for me. That and Sayra seems to be in a good mood."

"You have too much faith in them."

"Ha, not really. I know when they get pissed and how to get them pissed."

"You would get them angry?" Ardeth asks.

"Hell yeah. Christmas isn't the same without Uncle Ude getting drunk and hitting on Auntie Nera and Sayra. Then, Uncle Ace and Elarz taking him for a spin. When really their beating the shit out of him in the back yard. Or Ev getting scrolled by his wife when he pushes his sister in law off the game make and getting aged. Or when Angel and Save disappear for an hour. Or Yaz throwing lighting at Spike for calling Taylor Lautner ugly."

"Taylor who?"

"An actor; I'll have to see if it's possible to take you guys to my time."

"I think we should stay here."

Something appears in front of them...It was Imohtep looking pissed and bitter as ever.

"Joy this guy again. Can someone tell me who he is?" Iris mutters.

"He's Imohtep; the evil Creature." Ardeth mutters.

"In other words, please."

"Mummy." Rick snarls.

"OMG! You're joshing me!"  
"Omg?" Alex mutters."Joshing?"

"Oh my god," Iris rolls her eyes. "joking."

"Oh."

'Give me the girl!' Imohtep tells Evy and Alex.

"No!" Alex yells.

'I will spare-'

'Last time you said that you nearly killed my husband, brother and our friend.'

Ardeth looks at Iris as she mutters something. Her beauty was different from those of this time and he doesn't want to lose her. Sand suddenly swirls around Iris, she looks confused and extends her arms.

"Goth man! Evy, Rick!" She vanishes into the sand.

Imohtep smiles as he vanishes.

"Iris is gonna be angry." Alex mutters.

In Imohtep's lair.

Iris lies on silk as Imohtep looks down at her with love in his eyes. Iris' eyes widen and she tries to stand, only to find herself to be chained to the ground.

"You will not leave me." He tells her in his native tongue.

"Um hate to break it to ya'll I don't have a clue what you're saying." Iris mutters.

Imohtep smiles as he plays with her hair and mutters something into her ear. Closing her eyes, Iris mutters some words. Imohtep's stares at her and smiles.

"You have yet to let any man touch you." He mutters.

Her eyes widen in fear, she understood him and that wasn't good. He leans in and gives her a grin that makes her skin crawl.

"Touch me and you'll die…again." Iris hisses.

Imohtep just chuckles at her.

"Still the same Oice."

"Oice?"

Imohtep has a cocky grin on his face. "My-"

"I'm not your anything!"

"You are mine!"

Muttering something in her own tongue she vanishes from his clutches.

Iris lands with a thump, her back aching, and her head spins. She sees, the O'Connell's, and Jonathan looking at her. Alex rushes to her and hugs her.

"Iris, you're alright!" He exclaims.

"Yup, now can you let go so I can get up."

A gulf voice pleas, "Please do."

Iris stands up to see Ardeth laying there holding his stomach.

"I'm sorry!!"

"It's alright."

His deep brown eyes look into hers and she smiles.

"What happened?" Rick asks.

"Mr. Clean, said something things, but he's all bark and no bite."

Ardeth gives her a look, "He does bite."

Rolling her eyes, she notices something about Ardeth's features. He's taller than her; dark curls that make him look deadly, chocolate brown eyes, bronze and lean. Talk about finding the perfect man.

"Iris, we'll get you home." Alex holds her.

* * *

Sorry for errors and the length. Thanks to those who've reviewed and read! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again.


	7. Room 16 Part one

People on my profile.

* * *

They go to a local village, a hotel seemed ok with everyone until they discovered only three rooms were left. Automatically, Rick and Evy were together, Alex and Jonathan, leaving Iris and Ardeth.

Ardeth hisses to Rick, "It is not right for an unwed couple to share a room."

"Deal with it, plus the reason you got stuck with her is because I don't trust Jonathan. And!" He calls out, "Look around you."

Ardeth looks around to see man lusting over someone, looking at the direction they were looking. It lands on Iris. Wondering why man would be interested in a woman like her. Taking a small bag with only certain items Ardeth and Iris follow Rick.

Iris mutters as she looks at Ardeth, "First floor, and room sixteen."

"Yes." Ardeth accented voice causes shivers to go down her spine

Evy walks besides her husband and smiles at him.

"Try not to kill each other." Rick grins, "Or fall in love."

"I'm a philophobic!" Iris yells as she opens the door.

Ardeth lets out a long sigh. This girl will be the death of him and it seems that he feels older than he should. Iris looks around and gasps.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, this place is so cool."

"I do not understand cool."

She gives him a sweet smile, but the look in her eyes was devilish.

"Never mind," She bites her lower lip. "How are we gonna do this?"

"I will sleep on the ground."

"The bed is big enough for us and we can use pillows as a line."

"I just think it's better for me to sleep on the ground."

"You want to know something." Iris mutters harshly.

"No."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Really, it is you the creature is after. If you continue to bother me I shall hand you over myself."

Iris flings her hands up in the air and yells, "Ha!"

"You are mocking me!"

"No, I'm mocking your antics of scaring me. Which by the way aren't working because my cousin has done a lot worse."

Ardeth's mind wondered off, hoping that his future bride was nothing like the woman before him.

"Do you always yell?"

"Yes!" Iris closes her eyes and mutters something. "Look, don't pay any attention to what I say. I like to pick fights…Kinda, and I can't stand to lose." He looks into her eyes. "I know my limits."

He notices a burn mark on her shoulder blade, the marks were visible.

"What did the creature do to you?" He asks

"Mr. Clean?"

"Imohtep." He corrected

"Well, he tried to kiss me and told me that I was to be his forever. Then I was on top of you." Iris thought over her words and cursed. "That sounded dirty!"

"Do you always speak out your mind?"

"Heck yeah, because, my sister, Isis is the pretty princess and, my other sister, Ivy is the nerd and I'm the black sheep."

He gives her a look and starts toward her.

"It must be difficult to live in their shadow."

"You have no clue. My cousin's daughter is going through the same thing. Poor, Genii, she's always been a good girl, but Em and Ev got caught up with Karri."

Staring into his dark eyes, something in them causes her belly to do flip flops. She gives him another smile and jumps on the bed. Her hair flies everywhere, but his attention goes to her legs. They're nicely shaped and soft looking. Ardeth's mouth goes dry. She builds a wall in the middle and looks up at him.

"There. We won't touch each other."

Sighing Ardeth walks over to the bed and sits on his side. Never in his life was he in a weird situation like this.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been having so much homework. I hope you enjoy, thanks to those who reviewed and I'm sorry about errors and the length of it. Tell me what you think.

AC


	8. Room 16 Part two

Part 2!

* * *

Back in 2010

Genesis sits on Iris's sofa waiting for Iris to return from her mother's house. It's a fact that Genesis doesn't get along with anyone expect her dear aunt Iris and her great grandfather Pac. Iris has been missing over a week now and it's scaring her to the bone. It wasn't' like her to vanish unless they did something to her, in the Warns' family it's possible

"Grandpa Pac!" Genesis yells.

"Genesis?" Her grandfathers' calming voice echo's in the living room.

"Grandpa, Iris is missing." Her voice slightly breaking as she explains to her grandfather the news.

He kisses Genesis' forehead and assures her the return of Iris.

Back to the past

Rick walks into Ardeth and Iris' room to see them cuddled up; he wanted to laugh at the sight. Never has he seen his friend with a woman in his arms. Evy appears next to her husband to see the same. She pulls Rick away and shuts the door.

Five minutes later,

The hotel is filled with screaming from a woman and a man!

"Their awake," Rick chuckles as he sets down his fork.

"Ardeth is dead." Jonathan states as he takes a sip of whiskey.

Jonathan was slightly depressed for he wanted to share a room with Iris and it's a known fact that he fancies her.

Evy shakes her head as her family discusses Ardeth demise from their new friend.

"They must be newlyweds." An old couple mutters.

In the room five minutes before,

Iris wakes up to something warm and hard underneath her. She cuddles close to it and feels a pair of hands on her hips. Opening her eyes she sees Ardeth there. She lets out a shriek and pulls away. Ardeth wakes up with a bolt and pulls out his sword out, causing Iris to scream out more. Ardeth is pushed of the bed and stares at Iris. They start to scream at each other.

Ten minutes later,

They walk into the dining area, glaring at each other they sit down. Everyone stares at them; their friends look at them concerned.

"What are they looking at?" Ardeth asks.

"You guys." Rick chuckles.

"Why?"

"Great..." Iris mutters as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you let me play with you for a while like you like that guy play?" A man asks Iris as he stops at the table.

Iris smiles at him, causing Ardeth to glare at the guy, she tugs on his collar and yanks him away.

"Unless you want my foot up your ass and to let you know it'll hurt you more than me." She hisses low.

The man grins at her and pulls her close.

"Baby-"

"Get your hands off her, or I'll chop your hands off." Ardeth hisses.

"Really?" Another man states from behind Ardeth

Rick starts to stand when he sees a fork in Iris' hand she stabs the guy on his thigh and head butts him than she knees him.

"When a girl says no, it means no. Lucky for you, I'm nice."

The guy grabs her bottom; she gives him a harsh smile. Ardeth about to beat the man, but is ambushed from behind. Iris grabs the man's wrist and twists it around and puts him to his knees. She grabs him by the hair and whacks his head on the table. The O'Connell's, Jonathan and Ardeth stare in shock; the other guy too. Taking advantage Ardeth has him on the ground in seconds.

"I'm bored." Iris mutters as she grabs an apple.

Rick smiles at her, "Who taught you to do that?"

"My grandfather, uncle and my cousins taught me."

Ardeth asks, "Why would they teach you that?"

"Well, to protect myself of course. That and to beat the crap out of my cousins Spike and Stone"

"Why?" Jonathan asks.

"Well, the only way to beat fire is to use fire. You see Spike and Stone are war like my grandfather and uncle plus their other brothers, Sirius, Savion and Skylar."

"Lots of S's" Alex states. "How old are they?"

"I think their 36 something in this time realm. Their sister's are two years older than me."

"Their all 36?"

"No only the Quince. Emmy and Tye are 34."

"Wow."

"We need to get out of here. I have a feeling something is gonna go down and I don't want to be a part of it just yet." Iris mutters as she grabs Alex.

Somewhere in the desert,

A young woman roams the land, muttering to herself about her cousin getting lost.

"I need to stop hanging around with her."

* * *

I hope you guys like it tell me what you think, and thanks to those who reviewed that just makes my day. sorry for errors and the short length..thanks again.


	9. reuion

sorry it took so long lots of things going on.. I hope you enjoy plz review. I'd love to hear your comments. Also thanks to those who reviewed. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Back to the O'Connell's and friends,

Iris and Evy talked about cultures and etc. While Rick, and Ardeth talk about killing Imohtep. Walking along another village Iris gets a strange feeling going down her spine. Glancing around, Iris tries to pinpoint the location of her discomfort. Jonathan notices her movements and savors the way she moves. Taking another drink of his canteen, he watches her.

From afar someone watches Iris, with interest and discovers who she really is. Passing by the unknown person, Iris trips before him or her; the person reaches out to her. Its hand was bloody and dirty, Iris stares at it. The person's nails are painted Lime green and the only person that has them that color is…

Ardeth pulls out his sword and points at it at the person. Iris jumps up and tries to lower his arm.

"Don't." She whispers to him.

Something in her eyes caused Ardeth to listen to her.

"Why?" He asks in a whisper.

"Yaz?" Iris gets on her knees and pulls the girls hood off her.

The young, girl with a pair of blue eyes stares at her, with fear and sorrow. She has short black hair that goes up to her chin and light complicated skin tone. Iris touches the girls hand and mutters something to her.

"Iris, it is you." The girl cries pulling Iris into a hug.

Iris holds the girl close and strokes her hair.

"Everything is fine, Yasmine." Iris mutters.

Rick and the others cock their heads in confusion.

"Riis, who is this?" Alex asks.

"This is my cousin Yasmine..Yaz how did you get here?"

"I don't know. I was walking pass Tye when she sneezed and some crazed jerk attacked me. I thought I was gonna die alone. Now you're here and I'm so happy."

Iris nods, knowing her cousins fear of everyone leaving her alone. Many times Yasmine cried over that. Now, it seems that Jola wanted to shake them with fear.

"It's ok; now tell me what's the news back home?"

"Em kicked Gen out." Yasmine's eyes show sorrow for the young girl. "I never thought Em would be so heartless to side with one of her daughter's and not the other."

"Runs in the family; my mother did the same." Iris mutters as she helps her stand.

Ardeth exchanges looks with his friends and eyes everyone around them.

"We need to get you out of the sun." Evy states as she pushes Rick over to the young girl.

Picking her up, Rick notices the tattoos on her like Iris only hers were different. Giving a look to Iris she smiles at Rick.

"I'll tell you later." She mutters.


	10. Protected

sorry it took forever, hope you enjoy! Plz tell me what you think..

* * *

Another hotel

Iris glares at Ardeth as he paces the room. His hair clings to his face…

"You need to get that stick out of your butt." Iris mutters as everyone else tries not to laugh. Yasmine on the other hand shakes her head at her cousin.

Yasmine won't try to change her for the world when she met Ardeth she showed the family humor.

Two hours ago,

Ardeth walks in and asks questions; by impulse Yasmine opens her mouth.

"Well hello, Mr. Arabian sensation." Along with, "Wait what the crap is on your face."

They nearly caused Rick to wet himself.

Jonathan seems a bit jumpy when Iris goes by him and asks him a question.

"We need to find a way to kill the creature." Ardeth mutters as he speeds up the paces.

"You're gonna get me dizzy, Ardeth." Iris lets out a long sigh.

Iris finally learned his name after he snapped about the whole Goth-man thing.

"You can-"

"Riis?" Yasmine starts, "Why aren't you ever around the family anymore?"

"It's not the time to talk about that, Yaz."

"I want to know. I mean you weren't at Karma's wedding or Fantasy's wedding either."

"I'm not allowed to attend godly gatherings," Iris snaps. "Ardeth what does Imohtep want with me?"

"I do not know."

"He called me Oice."

Suddenly, Ardeth's handsome, brooding features change.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He responds with a hiss

"Well, you've had a stick up your butt, and I don't know."

"Oice was a priestess. If he thinks you are her than surely he'll come after you again." Ardeth shakes his head.

"Ok, that doesn't explain things to me." Iris mutters as she twirls an apple around.

"Oice was the priestess of Isis."

"Great." Iris rolls her eyes.

"Oice was one of Nefertiti's loyal friends and was the one to place the curse on the creature. Only he does not know that. He was rather infatuated with her."

"That sounds way better than nearly getting raped by an old guy."

Yasmine looks at her, "If he even tried he'd be dead before he touched you like that."

"Why is that?" Jonathan asks.

"Well, Aslians have this curse upon them since the beginning..Kinda. If the person isn't our soul mate and they kiss us they'll die or is it us? No one can't have a physical relationship out of wed lock or they'll die or isn't our soul mate." Yasmine explains as she pulls out a necklace out, "We are to find that person and hope they love us enough. I've had no luck in that nor has Iris."

"Then again I'm different." Iris mutters, "I was born in this realm more human than Aslian. I don't have powers. That's why I was out casted long ago."

Evy looks at the two women in interest; their tales called to her.

"Well, I'm tired." Jonathan mutters as he stands up and walks out of the room.

Ardeth looks at Iris, his brown orbs meet hers and he quickly looks away.

"So, you can't get with anyone." Rick asks.

"Oh, we can date and all it's just that we can't kiss them on the lips or have sex." Yasmine states as she looks at Iris with a grin. "Weird, Liliana wasn't actually married to Hunter but who am I to mess with the gods?"

Rick smiles as he gives Jonathan a glace as he twirls his pocket knife in his hand.

"So you girls are well protected?" Evy asks.

"To the point of no return,"

"Are there more girls or boys?" Rick asks.

"Equal but lately everyone in the family has been popping out boys." Yasmine mutters as she sighs.

Ardeth continues to pace but with a new thought invading his mind. Iris….

"Well I for one don't want to end up like Em."

"I have a question." Evy starts, "Why were the Aslians' cursed?"

Yasmine and Iris glace at each other.


	11. Bound

"There are many theories on that, but it has to do with my grandfather Pac." Iris starts, "He was so madly in love with our grandmother Telia. When mortals sought her out, and killed her. He was furious that he cursed them all. But not before he realized that he cursed himself and his family. He was able to raise Telia back and have many children. Ixie, Nera's mother was the one to raise her. Ixie like her daughter and granddaughter hold the same powers. Their all I don't have to do it if I don't want to attitude and I just want to yell at them. But the story is only a theory."

Ardeth looks at her, "I don't under how they have powers and you don't."

A sad smile spreads upon Iris's face, "Telia is a demi goddess."

"So?"

"You see Genesis." Yasmine starts, "our niece her father was human before he was allowed to become a god. Still mortality lingers in his bloodstream which it was given to his youngest daughter. Yet, not to her twin brother who is full god." Iris glares at Yasmine.

"You better not tell Néni that."

"Néni is Genesis we call her that or Genii." Yasmine explains.

"Why don't you want her to know about her brother?"

"He's Em's pride and she doesn't want Néni and Devyn to get together. Together they hold a gift that scares all the gods."

"Genii isn't anything like her mother and that's a damn good thing."

"Well, that's not right." Rick mutters, "The girl should know about her brother."

"That's the thing you want to go against the goddess of life and death?"

"Hell no"

"Then there you go."

Getting up Iris walks over the window that's wide open, her hair whips around as the wind harshly blows.

A strange feeling overcomes her emotions as she backs way slightly. Lifting her hand she streaks her chest,

"Iris?" Yasmine starts as she goes up to her cousin. "Iris, what's wrong?"

Turning to face her, Yasmine gasps seeing that Iris' eyes were no longer brown but gray. Taking a hold of Iris' hand Yasmine tries to get her away from the window.

"Let go, Yasmine." Iris hisses in a tone that was far from her know.

"Iris, fight it. Don't let it get to you."

"What's wrong?" Ardeth asks looking at Iris.

"Did that dead guy do something to her?" Yasmine asks.

"Not sure."

"Damn it all to Ace!"

Rick gives her a crazed look as he turns to his wife. "Evy, do you think-"

"What? That he stole her soul?"

Upon speaking Iris is once again in control of herself. Her dark brown eyes shine with tears as she falls down to her knees.

"I hate it when I lose control of my damn body, Isis I swear if you tempt to take over again, I'm gonna drop kick you when I get home. I don't care if Nathan gets hurt in my attempts. "Iris yells as she tries to get up. Ardeth goes up to her and helps her up, "Your sister attempted to take over your body?" He asks.

"She thinks it's funny to do so." Iris hisses as her ribs hurt, "I swear I'm going to kill her one day."

"I wouldn't blame ya'll" Ardeth grunts as he takes her to a chair.

* * *

more will be on it's way thank to those who read and reviewed. I hope to hear from you soon.


	12. Losing it

I would like to clear something up from the chap before, i was trying to figure out how my made up ppl were cursed and i found that i sought out. and i'm sorry for the confusion i cause... I try to be more blunt about it in the future. I would like to thank those who read and reveiwed. :-D I hope you enjoy this chap.

* * *

Two days later,

Yasmine fans herself with her hands was they go deeper into the desert looking for Ardeth's people. Iris silently tries to remember her life back home only to be greeted by an empty void.

"Penny for your thoughts," Evy calls out.

Sighing Iris responds," I can't remember my childhood." She whispers.

"What?" Everyone looks at her.

Yasmine looks at her cousin with wide eyes, "Aw man that means while your here your life over there is being f-ed up."

Closing her eyes Iris tries to think of her childhood friends. "Yasmine, we have to get back to our time."

"That we do honey bunches."

Later that day,

Ardeth looks over at Iris who's talking to a group of children. Sand and dirt starts to fly around as Imohtep appears. Grabbing hold of Iris he yanks her toward him and attempts to kiss her.

"I'm no hoe, Mr. Clean, and I ain't your bitch so I suggest you get your grubby hands of me." Iris hisses as she stomps his foot and kicks him in his birds nest.

"No one messes with my girl." Yasmine yells as a crack of thunder rings across the land. Imohtep glares at Yasmine and sends her flying. "Why you…dirt bag!"

Iris fights off Imohtep, but gets knocked out with a single touch from his finger tips. Ardeth and everyone else tries to help. A man appears with a wild look on his face, he fights off Imohtep and gets injured. Imohtep takes Iris with him and they vanish.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick asks the man.

"Drac Nstru," The man groans in pain. "Who would've thought that dead guys would be a hand full?"

"You know of the creature?"

"I know about that asshole, Ace didn't send my ass up here if I didn't know."

"Wait you know about Ace?" Yasmine asks.

"Ace Res that god of the Aslian underworld,"

Yasmine speaks to him in Aslian and he replies back with a full on accent. "Holy mac and cheese you're Aslian!"

"You must be…"

"Yasmine Warns."

Drac bows his head in respect, "Lady warns it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Dude, get up and don't call me Lady Warns that's my aunties and Mom. I'm just Yasmine."

"You still with hold the name Warns thus I must."

"What is he talking about?" Rick asks.

"Anyone that holds the surname Warns is far out the most powerful gods and the ones to be feared most."

"Does Iris?"

Looking away Yasmine answers, "She was stripped of it when they discovered she didn't have powers."

"She's-"

"An outcast thus stripped as heir of her mother's seat next to the gods. Which was given to her sister Isis and Ivy was given her father's place."

"How could they-"Evy starts to ask.

"It's always been that way Evy, My aunt Zinta was casted out of the seating when she was born mortal. She's the reason most of us live here in this realm. She was the first to be denied access to be seated next to the gods and she fought for it. But gave up when she fall in love with a-"

"With a what?"

"Lady Telia, I just pieced it together." Yasmine mutters. "Licata, you crazy ass boitch. You killed your own sister, making her curse us all."

"Wait a minute," Evy mutters "your aunt cursed your race?"

"She had to be the one." Yasmine cries. "Drac how old are you?"

"7700, to young to know…"

"Iris is missing and you're trying to figure out who cursed your race." Ardeth hisses.

"Right, I need to call upon..damn who's alive in this time."

"Lad-"

"Finish that Drac and I'll kick you in the nudz."

"Call Pac." He suggests.

"right!"


	13. Catching up with with the Warns

I hope you guys in enjoy!

* * *

Iris yanks on the chains; the friction from the cuffs cuts her delicate skin. Blood oozes out and races down her arms. 'Lady Ixie why are you having me die this way. No one should suffer.'

"Now, Oice you will be mine this time and no one will take you away."

"Go jump off a donkey!" 'Nice comeback Iris." She hisses to herself.

"Now now, do not resist me. For it will only hurt you more."

"I'd rather fight and hurt than to let you touch me willingly."

Imohtep grins and grabs her by the hair and yanks. "I'll be back." He tries to kiss her.

Standing along in the chamber Iris cries out in anger, "Fucking mummy, he's lucky I don't drop kick him!"

Suddenly her world goes blank.

She stands in a beautiful bright room with Evy only that their dressed in short, thin dress.

"Oice, I will not allow my father to marry that woman!" Evy/Nefertiti yells.

"Princess, I understand you but, you must respect your father's wishes to marry that wretched woman." Oice/Iris

"How I long to unmask her for who she is."

"Do not fret, my lady for she will be unmasked."

"She's defying my father with the high priest."

Oice glances at Nefertiti, "pardon?"

"I've seen the looks they send each other,"

Oice looks away and pulls out a dagger, "Princess if anything shall ever happen I'll be the one to end all."

"That is too much from me to bestow on you."

"I do it for the greater good."

Smiling Nefertiti leads her friend into a room, carefully marking her as the protector of the people.

Evy gasps as she opens her eyes, "I know where she is!"

"What?" everyone yells.

"She's in-" Some kind of sleeping spell over comes Evy's mind and body..

"Evy?" Rick calls out to his wife.

"Freaking Mummy got to her. This calls for the gods…I'm really going to regret this.." Yasmine mutters as she extends her hand and gasps in pain as she slashes her palm. "Father of all, god of justice and war I call upon thy to seek out your wisdom. I Yasmine Warns daughter of Diti your daughter of the sky. I ask of you for mercy and take plea of us. I call for thy to appear before me…"

A figure appears a man in armor casts a look at Yasmine and smiles. "You are my Diti's daughter?" He asks.

"Yes," Yasmine asks as she gets on her knees.

"There is no need for you to get on your knees. You are my kin. Now what is it you need?" he asks calmly.

"Pac, my cousin Iris has been abducted she is Icera's daughter."

"Icera has a daughter?"

"We are many years ahead and we seek your help-"

Pac speaks to her in Aslian causing the O'Connell's and friends to stand there in confusion. "Do not fret young one." He walks over to Evy and looks down at her beautiful face. "Arsinoe you have changed your face many times and yet you always return to me in one form…You have nothing to free little sister when you are reborn I shall side with you."

"Arsinoe?" Rick mutters, "Who's that?"

"Cleopatra's sister who she had killed who odd, Pac why did you-"

"She was my sister in her first life…Zinta Asmin Warns she was, than she was Arsinoe now she is her…death always takes her way. But not for a long time. Wake sister and live with your friends."

Evy's blue eyes meet Pac's brown ones. "Who are you?"

"No recollection of me shall always be the best. Now Yasmine, Iris is not far from here but I do heed you that no good will come for involving the mortals."

"I know,"

"May you find strength to fight whatever evil has taken my grandchild and may the gods stay true to you…"

"Ha," Yasmine sarcastically laughs "don't say that to Néni or Iris cause it's not true to them…"

"Pardon?"

"Goodbye Pac don't let Karma get your ass." Yasmine mutters as she and her friends vanish with a crack of thunder.

* * *

What will happen next? Will Iris and her cousin make it back to their rightful time? What will Ardeth's life go on too? What of the obessed Imohtep? Stay tuned! :-D thanks to those who read and reviewed cant wait to hear what you's got to say..:-D


	14. Lost in the emotion

Ok, so this is the second to last Chap, sad moment. But theres a slight spin off of this story. It's how the Aslian curse came to be somewhat. If you'd like to read it it's called Total Eclipse of the heart. There you'll meet some of the goddes mentioned in this story. I hope you enjoy this chap. :-D. thanks to those who read and reviewed. Sorry for errors and the length. Thanks again.

* * *

Iris wakes with a nagging feeling entering her lungs. Unspeakable pain bubbles as her body burns as if hot coals were being shoved into her. Hot tears brim from her eyes as she bites down her screams of pain.

"You wish for me to stop Oice?" Imohtep asks as he pulls out a hot poker. "bind yourself to me for all eternity."

"Never baldy!" Iris hisses feeling a wave of fresh pain. "Salt my wounds and I'll say thank you but I'll never beg for mercy!"

Grinning Imohtep throws the poker into the fire, "I will never mare your body with scars for I seek use of it later on."

"Go jump a donkey!"

"Now, now don't be scared."

"Fear is far from my mind at the moment. You arrogant pig-man!"

"And a pig will love you tonight." He hand caress her neck as his grip tightens, "Now tell me who's the one who damned me was?"

"Have you gonna down the deep end Mr. Clean?" Iris gasp for air, "besides, I wouldn't tell you ever if you were Drew fuller,topless, asking me to elope ."

Grounding his teeth Imohtep's brown eyes narrow, "Tell me or the child will be next, he'll suffer a lot more than you. Hearing his screams of pain will be etched into your memory."

The air around them changes as Iris gives him a smile which clearly isn't her's

"Want to know something Mr. Clean. When you screamed in pain when you were being mummified I stood close. I was the one that sealed your fate in hell, but keeping you there caused a major drain on my powers. I lost them and I lived to train others to protect your resting place. It seems to me that you'll just have to kill me Imohtep. You killed my dear friend and my family. Seeking vengeance ran deep and I'd do it all again."

"Oice, I loved you…"

"No you loved power and temptation something that I would never give to you. My powers rest and I'll send you back to your seat next to Anubis."

Their time was up when the door is burst open, Rick and Ardeth stand there with fire arms. "Iris!" Ardeth's features soften a bit when he sees her alive.

"If you wish to live I suggest you put the safety button on your weapons for he will not harm me." Iris/Oice calls out.

"Iris? Why are you speaking that why?"'

"I am not Iris, I'm Oice. I'm keeping her safe deep in her shell for this damned creature is trying to harm her." Oice announces as Yasmine and Drac appear. "Now, Imohtep if I free you will you let the rest live in peace?"

"Nay,"

"Every well…" Imohtep is flung across the room as Oice/Iris frees herself for the chains and crosses the room. Her long, dark hair as the night flows as the wind picks up. "Death may be the beginning. But it is I who will end it all once again Imohtep never will you show your face on the surface and your powers will be drained as your mind and soul. You harm others to get your fill now they will get what they want the most."

Imohtep vanishes in a flash of light. Facing Ardeth Oice smiles, "You must leave her body." Ardeth pleas, "two souls can't be in one body."

"I know but I just want to tell you that you and Iris will not be…"

"What a horrible thing to say!" Evy calls out as she watches everyone's movements. "Oice, you mustn't temper with fate."

"I' am not Nefertiti for when Iris goes back she will see this as a dream and her life will be different from where she left off."

"How so?"

"Nefertiti I am close to the gods and I do not want to anger them. We must return to our paradise and watch as life goes on without us."

Both Iris and Evy gasp as their bodies shake uncontrollably, "Note to self, stop drinking!" Iris grumbles as she looks around. "Who are you?" she asks.

"Iris don't you remember us?" Alex pouts

"No, where am I?"

"Iris, you really don't remember us?" Ardeth asks hurt.

"Should I?"

Wincing he turns toward Yasmine who eyes her cousin. "Iris, are you alright baby girl?" Yasmine feels the tumoil going one in her cousin's eyes.

"Yaz what's going on?" with a gasp her eyes widen, "I hate freaking mummies!"

"Iris?"

"Why are you guys staring at me as if I lost my mind? What happened to Mr. Clean?"

"You semi lost your memory."

"That's weird, I guess it's something to do with the whole ancient priestess taking over my bod and doing hocus pocus."

Ardeth goes up to her and pulls her into his arms. "I don't know how or when but I fell in love with you Miss Warns."

"Really Goth man cause I feel the same way." Leaning closer to kiss Iris is pulled away from his arms.

* * *

What will happen?


	15. Lost and Found

I want to thank all those who read and reviewed, i love hearing what you had to say. This is the last chap of Missing. IF your intersted i started another story called Total Eclipse of the heart. it tells us what happened to the Aslians, and how they were cursed. I want to thank you all again. :-D

* * *

Opening her eyes she looks around to find herself in a hospital,

"Mom you're awake," Néni smiles at her adoptive mother/aunt "I'm gonna go tell the doc."

"Mom," a girl with pretty, blue eyes appears next to her and takes her hand. "I'm sorry I say that stuff. I know I shouldn't have but I was so angry. I'm sorry."

"Lorleai why don't you leave; your mother and I alone for a couple so we can talk." A deep voice mutters.

"Sure pa, I will." Placing a kiss on her mother's cheek Lorleai walks away.

"Who are you?"

"Iris, that's not funny anymore. I've been worried sick, your parents come to see you and you kept muttering about Mr. Clean and Goth man care to explain."

The man steps forward and his Latin looks take a whole new hotness. "Ah-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Santos would you like to see your son?" a nurse asks.

'I'm married?' is all the crosses her mind 'I have kids?'

"Yes," Mr. Santos answers, "What would you like to name him?"

"I don't know what did you have in mind?"

"Daniel Ardeth Santos."

"Ardeth?"

"Did you honestly think that I would let you go when I found you Iris?" A taunting smile appears on his lips

"You look so different." She responds.

"When you left, your grandfather Pac appeared. He told me I would be reborn but my looks were alternated many years. By the way my name is Miguel in this time…"

Pulling him into her arms Iris kissing him and looks into his dark eyes."Why don't I remember anything?"

"it will come."

"Mom dad can I hold Daniel?" Néni asks.

"Sure, honey" Miguel/Ardeth answers. "We adopted her when she was six." He whispers into His wife's ear. "Our daughter Lorleai is her age and she shares your looks as your wit."

"Really?"

"You're no longer missing Iris you were found by the man who claims your heart and with your children. Life will not take its toll on you for you have faced it. Now you can live in peace with your family…" Oice's voice calls out. "The mummy will no longer roam the earth seeking you to be his bride for he is long gone may Isis protect you."

'Isis can choke on her husband's gold locks! I got me a sexy dark haired guy.' She responds to Oice, 'Thank you' she mutters to her past self.

"Iris, I love you." Ardeth/Miguel confesses to his wife.

"As I love you Ardeth,"

"Ew their kissing again Néni." Lorleai cringes.

"Where's Yasmine?" Iris asks

"I knew I was forgetting something!"

Back 76 years,

Yasmine and Drac stare at the sand.

"They forgot us!" Yasmine yells as she flings sand at Drac. "It's your fault!"

"I beg to differ."

"We can help you if you like…"

"That would be great. " Turning around they see a handful of mummies. "FML! RUN CHICKEN BOY!" Yasmine and Drac run off into the sunset with Mummies on their tails.

* * *

theres a reason it ended that away, theres gonna be a story with Yasmine and Drac soon. :-D


End file.
